starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid dominator
Hybrid dominators are enhanced versions of the hybrid destroyer. Overview Creation Dominators were experimental hybrids. They were created years prior to the Second Great War, but Narud continued to experiment on them. They had mental indoctrination to keep them under control.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 War History Eight dominators were created in a secret Terran Dominion lab at Skygeirr Station. They were commanded by Doctor Emil Narud, a servant of the fallen xel'naga Amon. When Sarah Kerrigan and the zerg swarm attacked Skygeirr and infiltrated the lab, the dominators were released from their stasis cells. They attacked Kerrigan psionically and attempted to drain her life, but Kerrigan and her forces fought and killed each one and destroyed the lab.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. Dominators reappeared alongside the Moebius Corps in their attack on Korhal during the End War. They channeled the energy of the Keystone to disrupt the Dominion forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10. They later appeared on Ulnar, where they guarded Amon's void crystals.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10. Later, they aided Highlord Ma'lash on Slayn in a duel with First Ascendant Alarak of Rak'Shir, channeling psionic energy to him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Rak'Shir (in English). 2015-11-10. They reappeared again alongside a hybrid behemoth to defend the psionic matrix on Aiur, in an effort to stop the Daelaam from delaying the Golden Armada's return.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. During the End War, the hybrid dominators served as elite spellcasters in Amon's hybrid armies across the sector, and were commonly encountered and overcome by allied commanders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. November 10, 2015 Game Unit |image=HybridDominator SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=HybridDominator SC2-LotV Rend.jpg |imgsize2=220px |imgdesc2= |race=Hybrid |faction= Amon |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit=Hybrid destroyer |role= |useguns=Psi blast |usearmor= |energy=200 |engyregen=Yes |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Heroic *Massive *Psionic |armortype=*Armored (LotV only) |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=9 |detect=Yes |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.81 |accel=6.25 |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=1000 (HotS Normal) 1500 (HotS Hard/Brutal) 1000 (LotV) |shieldregen=2 |hp=1000 |hpregen=Yes |armor=1 |gun1name=Psi Blast |gun1strength=30 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.5 |gun1range=3 |gun1upgrd=+2 (+5) |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= |weapon= }} Hybrid dominators are encountered in "Hand of Darkness." They are initially sealed in stasis cells and are released periodically throughout the mission, and are automatically released if the stasis cell is destroyed, starting a countdown timer until Sarah Kerrigan is instantly killed. The player must find and destroy the currently active dominator before this happens. Their armor, shield, and weapon upgrades automatically increase throughout the level, and they begin using their various abilities more liberally as well. In Legacy of the Void, hybrid dominators first appear in the mission "Brothers in Arms" and reappear throughout the campaign, appearing more frequently on higher difficulty levels. In Heart of the Swarm, their appearance is identical to that of hybrid destroyers. In Legacy of the Void, they receive their own unit model and portrait. Statistically, they are identical between the two games, though their abilities are limited to Plasma Blast and Psionic Storm. Hybrid dominators are a high tier hybrid enemy in Co-op Missions, and retain the abilities of their campaign counterparts. Abilities Development Hybrid dominators originally possessed the ability to merge with one another. The original mission mechanics involved them creating a psionic vortex that would destroy Ketill if three merged. References Category:StarCraft II Hybrid units